Love Between Boy Band
by Kim Ra-Chan
Summary: CH 1 UP! Baca aja deh. Author males bikin summary. Pair : Kimchiburger, AsaKiku, EspPrus, HKIce, etc. Warning inside. Don't like don't read. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Titled : Love Between Boy Band**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Kimchiburger, AsaKiku, EspPrus, HKIce, etc**

**Disclaimer : APH punya Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC (parah), BL, AU, gaje**

**Keterangan :**

"**..." : bicara**

'**...' : dalam hati**

**Bisa-bisanya author bikin fic baru. Apalagi, Rival or The Other? plus West and East belum diupdate. *pundung di pojokkan. Untuk sekarang, masih perkenalan tokoh! Jadi, kalau yang review lumayan banyak, chapter satu akan diupdate karena udah jadi. X3 Enjoy!**

Black Sky

Band dari Hetalia Agency yang sedang populer. Terdiri dari Alfred (Drum), Kiku (Vokal/Bass), Antonio (Gitar), dan Hong (Keyboard). Yang menjadi ketua di band ini adalah Alfred.

Alfred F. Jones (19/Drum)

Cowok berkacamata yang menjadi ketua sekaligus pemain drum Black Sky, band yang sedang laris di dunia hiburan. Suka menganggap dirinya pahlawan. Alfred masih single. Selalu iri melihat kemesraan teman-temannya dengan pacar masing-masing (terutama Kiku dan Arthur). Suka pundung di pojokkan. Maka, ia berusaha mencari pacar. Berhasil gak, ya?

Kiku Honda (19/Vokal/Bass)

Cowok yang punya wajah manis dan punya suara khas uke *author ditebas* maksudnya, suaranya halus yang membuatnya sangat populer ini sahabat Alfred dari SMA. Vokalis ini mempunyai sifat dandere. Mempunyai pacar bernama Arthur, kakak Alfred. Mereka pacaran selama 2 tahun.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (25/Gitar)

Pemain gitar Black Sky yang sangat ceria. Bergabung dengan Black Sky karena Black Sky belum punya pemain gitar. Suka menghibur teman-temannya yang sedih. Contohnya Alfred yang suka pundung. Mempunyai pacar bernama Gilbert.

Hong Honda (18/Keyboard)

Adiknya Kiku. Cowok yang kalem dan sifatnya tidak jelas atau bisa dikatakan sifatnya abstrak. Mempunyai mulut yang pedas dan sangat lemah bila berhadapan dengan pacarnya, Halldor, model yang baru naik daun.

Other

Yong Soo (17/siswa SMA)

Yong Soo adalah sepupu Kiku. Ia masih duduk di kelas 2 SMA. Cowok yang bersemangat dan kadang mesum. Karena kedua orang tuanya meninggal, dia tinggal bersama keluarga Kiku.

Arthur Kirkland (25/penyanyi/pencipta lagu)

Kakak Alfred. Seorang penyanyi solo yang sangat digemari cewek-cewek karena suaranya yang oke dan tentu saja modal tampangnya. Awalnya, tidak mau menciptakan lagu untuk Black Sky. Tapi, saat tau kalau vokalisnya manis, dia mau membuatkan lagu. Selisih umurnya dengan Kiku yang cukup jauh (6 tahun) membuat Alfred dan Antonio suka mengejeknya pedo. Cowok yang romantis dan gampang cemburu.

Gilbert Beilschmidt (23/model/penyanyi rock)

Cowok ini sangat narsis dan selalu mengakui kalau dirinya awesome. Matanya yang berwarna merah menjadi daya tariknya sebagai model. Lagu yang dibawakannya kebanyakan lagu rock membuatnya semakin terkenal di dunia hiburan. Pacar Antonio yang sama seperti Arthur, gampang cemburu.

Halldor Asgrimsson (18/model)

Pacar Hong yang bisa dibilang agak cuek. Model yang baru-baru ini terkenal karena memenangi salah salu kompetisi model. Meski agak cuek, dia sangat perhatian dengan Hong.

Elizaveta Hedervary (21/manajer)

Manajer Black Sky yang cantik dan suka mengoleksi yaoi doujinshi. Meski dari penampilan seperti gadis yang lembut, tapi ia gampang marah. Suka membawa fry pan untuk memukul target kemarahannya.

Seyshillia Fuschia (17/penyanyi)

Cewek ini dulunya miskin. Lalu, saat ikut seleksi menyanyi, ia menjadi penyanyi yang terkenal dengan suaranya yang lembut. Sebenarnya, ia licik dengan orang yang dianggap rivalnya (termasuk Black Sky). Iri dengan kesuksesan Black Sky dan berusaha menyingkirkan band itu. Pacar Francis.

Francis Bonnefoy (26/pemain sinetron)

Pemain sinetron sukses dan memiliki kemampuan akting yang tidak diragukan lagi. Ia sangat sayang dan perhatian pada Sey. Tapi, bagaimana reaksinya suatu hari nanti mengetahui sifat asli pacarnya?

**Yak, segini dulu! Untuk chara lain, mungkin akan bertambah di chapter-chapter lain. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan. Habis, bingung nentuin nama untuk Iceland. Mungkin akan diubah jika readers berminat mengasih saran. Untuk Sey Fans, maaf dibuat antagonis. Jadi, tolong review untuk kelanjutan fic gaje ini. X3**


	2. Black Sky

**Titled : Love Between Boy Band**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Kimchiburger, AsaKiku, EspPrus, HKIce, etc**

**Disclaimer : APH punya Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC (parah), BL, AU, gaje**

**Keterangan :**

"**..." : bicara**

'**...' : dalam hati**

**Chapter 1**

**Makasih atas reviewnya! X3 Sesuai janji, chapter 1 diupdate cepat. Enjoy! :)**

Ada sebuah bangunan bertingkat tiga bercat abu-abu. Di papan nama bangunan itu tertulis Hetalia Agency. Hetalia Agency adalah agency terkenal yang melahirkan banyak musisi dan band ternama. Contoh salah satunya adalah Black Sky, band yang sangat populer. Sekarang, terdengar alunan musik dari dalam Hetalia Agency. Ternyata, malam ini ada band yang sedang latihan. Dan band itu adalah Black Sky. Di dalam salah satu studio, ada cowok berkacamata sedang memainkan drum, cowok kalem yang lincah bermain keyboard, cowok berambut coklat bermain gitar, dan cowok berambut hitam sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu sambil bermain bass. Suaranya sangat bagus.

BRAK

Pintu studio tiba-tiba terbuka lebar. Tentu saja keempat personil Black Sky kaget. Yang membuka pintu adalah Elizaveta Hedervary, manajer Black Sky.

"Hei, teman-teman!" sapa Elizaveta riang.

"Huaa! Kau bikin kami kaget saja, Eli!" kata Antonio.

"Kalau buka pintu, ketuk dulu dong!" kata Alfred.

"Bukannya kamu juga, Al? Masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu?" tanya Hong kesal.

"Sudahlah, semua. Sepertinya, Eli-san ada berita untuk kita." kata Kiku.

Elizaveta mengangguk.

"Benar, Kiku! Katanya, album terbaru kalian mendapat penghargaan double platinum!"

"Yang bener?" tanya Antonio.

"Barusan aku ditelpon. Minggu depan penyerahan penghargaan hari Selasa jam 7 malam di Hetalia Agency ini."

"Hebat! Album kita laris!" kata Alfred antusias. "Karena ada aku yang hero ini!"

Semua masang muka sweatdrop.

'Hero? Perusuh kali...' batin semua yang di studio kecuali Alfred.

"Syukurlah album kita banyak dinikmati banyak orang." kata Kiku sambil tersenyum.

"Ya. Meski aku kesal yang menciptakan lagu si alis tebal." kata Hong.

"Haa! Hong, si alis tebal itu rela membuatkan lagu untuk Kiku!" goda Antonio sambil menyikut Kiku.

Kiku blushing mendengar perkataan Antonio. Alfred hanya dia melihatnya.

"Sudah, ya. Aku pergi dulu. Aku ada janji dengan Lily. Nemenin belanja." kata Elizaveta.

Semua mengangguk. Elizaveta tersenyum pada mereka dan meninggalkan studio itu. Lalu, Hong heran melihat Alfred pundung di pojokkan.

"Ini kenapa lagi?" kata Hong bingung.

"Kalian enak ya sudah punya pacar..." kata Alfred sedih. "Kenapa hanya aku yang belum punya pacar?"

Antonio mendekati Alfred dan merangkulnya. Kyaa! Crak pair, deh! *author dilempar tomat.

"Mungkin belum beruntung kali." kata Antonio.

"Emang undian?"

"Alfred-san, sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu. Seharusnya Alfred-san senang karena band kita dapat penghargaan." hibur Kiku.

"Iya juga!" kata Alfred lalu berdiri.

"Ayo kita rayakan keberhasilan kita!"

TLILIT TLILIT

Dering hp Antonio berbunyi. Antonio lalu menyambar hpnya yang ada di meja. Setelah melihat nama si penelpon, raut muka Antonio senang.

"Halo. Ada apa, Gil? Eh, ngajak aku makan? Boleh! Di tempat biasanya? Baiklah! Aku akan segera kesana!"

Antonio menutup telponnya.

"Maaf, Al. Aku makan malam sama Gilbert."

Alfred mendengus kesal.

"Kan bisa kapan saja?"

"Tapi baru kali ini Gilbert ada waktu kosong. Biasanya dia manggung. Boleh ya?" kata Antonio dengan nada memohon.

Karena gak tega melihat Antonio, maka Alfred menunduk pasrah.

"Hore! Thanks, ya! Dah semua!" kata Antonio lalu keluar studio.

Sekarang di studio tinggal Alfred, Kiku, dan Hong. Alfred menatap kedua temannya.

"Kalian berdua bisa, kan?" tanya Alfred penuh harap.

Hong menggeleng.

"Maaf, ya. Aku ada janji kencan sama Halldor." kata Hong dengan nada enteng.

Belum Alfred ngomong, cowok kalem itu sudah cabut langsung dari studio. Alhasil, tinggal Alfred dan Kiku. Alfred sudah menggunakan jurus puppy eyesnya. Kiku yang melihatnya sweatdrop.

"Kiku-chan, bisa kan?" tanya Alfred dengan nada manja. "Masa kamu ninggalin sahabatmy sendiri, sih?"

Saat Kiku mau menjawab...

KREK

Ada seseorang membuka pintu studio. Cowok berambut pirang yang membawa sebuket mawar merah.

"Hei." sapa orang itu.

"Arthur-san?" kata Kiku kaget melihat pacarnya datang.

"Arthur pedo, kamu ngapain kesini?" tanya Alfred.

Arthur hanya tersenyum dan mengabaikan ejekan Alfred. Arthur mendekati Kiku dan mengambil salah satu tangan Kiku. Lalu, menciumnya. Kiku blushing.

"Hei, love. Selamat mendapat penghargaan double platinum." kata Arthur.

"Sama-sama, Arthur-san." kata Kiku dengan muka memerah.

"Ini mawar untukmu."

Arthur menyerahkan sebuket mawar merah yang dibawanya kepada Kiku.

"Terima kasih."

"Hei, Arthur pedo! Kan gak hanya Kiku saja yang berusaha! Aku sama yang lain juga!" kata Alfred.

"Huh. Tetap saja Kiku yang sebagai vokalis membuat band ini berjaya." kata Arthur.

HUP

Arthur tiba-tiba menggendong Kiku dengan gaya bridal style. Kiku kaget, Alfred bengong lihatnya.

"A..Arthur-san, turunkan aku!" kata Kiku malu karena digendong Arthur.

"Gak mau, love. Kita rayakan keberhasilanmu dengan makan malam berdua dan.."

Arthur lalu berbisik pelan di telinga Kiku.

"Lalu, kita lanjutkan di hotel." kata Arthur dengan senyum penuh arti dan sepertinya mesum.

Muka Kiku memerah total dan dia hanya bisa mengangguk. Lalu, Arthur dan Kiku meninggalkan studio. Di telinga Alfred, terdengar suara lonceng pernikahan. Adegan romantis gratis tadi sepertinya mirip pernikahan sungguhan antara Arthur dan Kiku. Alfred pundung lagi di pojokkan.

"Hiks. Kenapa aku masih single?" ratapnya. Lho? Nangis tuh?

"Arthur pasti mau berbuat 'itu' sama Kiku. Aku pernah mendengar suara desahan mencurigakan dari kamar Arthur saat mereka baru seminggu jadian. Dasar. Kenapa Kiku mau sih sama si pedo itu?"

Sekarang, Alfred sedang makan burger sendirian di salah satu restoran cepat saji. Tentu saja ia menyamar agar tidak ketahuan fansnya.

"Memang enak ya kalau punya pacar." kata Alfred. "Nyari pacar itu susah."

Alfred lalu memakan burgernya. Dari kejauhan, ia melihat seorang cewek manis yang sedang susah payah mengangkut barang bawaan yang berat. Alfred berpikir.

'Wah, manis juga tuh cewek. Lebih baik aku tolong deh. Siapa tau nanti jadi pacarku.' batin Alfred lalu secepat kilat menuju ke cewek manis itu.

"Aduh, beratnya." Eluh cewek manis itu.

"Hei, butuh bantuan?" tanya Alfred pada sang cewek manis.

Cewek manis itu menoleh pada Alfred.

"Tidak perlu, tuan. Terima kasih." tolak cewek itu halus.

"Tidak merepotkan, kok! Aku bantu deh!" kata Alfred lalu mengambil barang yang dipegang cewek itu.

Tapi, cewek itu mengambil dari tangan Alfred.

"Maaf. Kalau aku bilang tidak ya tidak, tuan."

Alfred memaksa. Cewek itu menolaknya, sampai pada akhirnya...

BRUK

Barang yang dibawa cewek itu jatuh. Cewek itu sangat marah dan Alfred yang tau itu langsung kabur. Cewek itu mengejarnya.

"Hei, tanggung jawab dong!" seru cewek itu.

Alfred mengabaikannya. Sampai akhirnya, ia tidak sadar berhenti di sebuah toko roti.

"Hah..hah...sial sekali aku hari ini." kata Alfred.

Di dalam toko roti, ada cewek berambut panjang coklat dengan hiasan bunga sedang asyik menata roti dagangan di etalase. Ia melihat Alfred di depan toko. Cewek itu kenal dengan Alfred dan ia keluar untuk menyapanya.

"Hai, Alfred! Tumben kesini!" sapa cewek itu ramah.

"Hah? Mei Mei! Ngapain kamu disini?" tanya Alfred kaget.

Mei Mei adalah sepupu Kiku dan Hong.

"Kamu ini gimana sih? Ini kan toko roti keluargaku!"

Alfred lalu memandang toko roti di depannya itu. Oh, ia baru sadar kalau ia sekarang ada di depan toko roti milik keluarga Kiku dan Hong, Sweet Bakery.

"Sepertinya kamu capek. Ayo masuk." kata Mei Mei.

Alfred mengangguk. Ia cepat-cepat masuk karena khawatir kalau cewek yang tadi masih mengejarnya.

"Kenapa kamu lari? Ada fans mengejarmu?" tanya Mei Mei.

"Bukan. Aku dikejar cewek gila." kata Alfred.

Mei Mei tertawa dan memberi Alfred roti burger.

"Eh?" Alfred bingung dikasih roti oleh Mei Mei.

"Tenang, Al. Itu gratis kok." kata Mei Mei sambil mengedipkan mata.

Alfred tersenyum.

"Terima kasih!"

Mei Mei duduk di sebelah Alfred.

"Kiku-nii mana? Tidak bersamamu, Alfred?" tanya Mei Mei.

Alfred mendengus kesal.

"Dia sedang kencan dengan Arthur pedo itu." jawab Alfred dengan muka sewot.

"Eh? Kok kamu baru bilang sekarang, sih? Aku kan mau ambil foto mereka berdua!"

GUBRAK

"Kenapa kamu terobsesi sama mereka berdua, Mei Mei?" tanya Alfred sweatdrop.

"Kan aku pengen nambah koleksi foto yaoiku" jawab Mei Mei riang.

'Hah..Eli sama Mei Mei memang sama-sama fujoshi tingkat akut.' batin Alfred.

"Aku pulang!" seru seseorang.

Mei Mei dan Alfred menoleh pada orang itu.

"Selamat datang! Kok pulangnya malam sih?" tanya Mei Mei.

"Ada kegiatan klub basket di sekolah." jawab orang itu.

Alfred menatap orang itu dengan tatapan heran. Siapa dia?

"Mei, dia siapa?" tanya Alfred.

"Oh, kalian berdua belum pernah ketemu, kan? Kenalkan. Namanya Yong Soo, sepupunya Kiku-nii yang lain."

TBC


End file.
